


One Night In Barcelona

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Language, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The chemistry was too much to resist.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	One Night In Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my beta for looking this over. 
> 
> Prompt: They meet by chance, far away from home. It’s only one night, but the chemistry is there and none of them wants to resist it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

“What do you say we take this elsewhere?” Fleur asked, unable to resist the building tension growing between them.

The past hour had been filled with longing glances and lingering touches. The two of them had bumped into each other in the small club in Barcelona. Fleur was on tour with the fashion line she had helped create, and Remus was abroad for work. Chance had brought them together, and while they knew each other, they didn’t know each other well. The music, dancing, and alcohol helped change that. As they were dancing, Fleur found herself growing more and more attracted to Remus, and if the way he was responding to her was any indication, he felt the same way.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked, his voice low and husky.

Fleur nodded. “Our little secret, yeah?” She bit her lower lip and looked at him. 

Remus grinned, the look in his eyes was absolutely predatory. He took her hand and quickly pulled her towards the back of the bar. Once they were near the bathrooms, he pushed her inside one, locking the door behind them.

“Thank Merlin for single unit toilettes, yeah?” Fleur offered, grinning cheekily before kissing him. He kissed her back, manoeuvring them so she was pressed against the door.

Remus wasted no time, something Fleur was grateful for. Remus slid his hand under her skirt, his calloused hand caressing her bare skin as he moved upwards. His fingers pushed down the front of her knickers and quickly touched her.

"Yeah," Remus muttered against Fleur's lips.

Fleur bucked up against his hand, feeling his fingers sliding between her slick folds, pressing just inside her. She let out a little gasp and clenched her hands together.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Remus murmured into her ear. He nipped at Fleur's neck, his teeth sharp.

Fleur blushed against him, and Remus thrust one finger inside her, easily, pushing up to the knuckle and making Fleur groan against his shoulder. The palm of Remus's hand rubbed against her clit. She pressed back against it brazenly, needing more pressure, more friction.

"Enough,” Remus growled, wanting more. He kissed Fleur hard and then dropped to his knees, pulling her knickers down. She gasped as Remus's tongue flicked out, touched her, stroked across her aching heat. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist, and she clutched at it.

Remus looked up at her, his hot breath ghosting over Fleur's cunt. His eyes are practically amber as he stares at her. "Pull my hair," he said simply, "if you want."

Fleur didn’t need any more encouragement. She tangled her fingers in Remus's messy dark waves, pulling harshly upwards when she feels Remus's tongue against her again.

" _Fuck_ ," she groaned. It felt better than she ever imagined it could, a hundred times better. Remus was working her body in ways that Bill never did.

Remus's hand snaked up between her legs, and she felt his fingers pushing inside her once again, filling her, as a slick hot tongue teased at her clit, bringing her closer and closer.

"Fuck, fuck," she groaned, grinding her hips against his face.

Remus grazed her clit with his teeth, and Fleur snapped, her head jerking back painfully against the door. She tried to steady herself, but her knees buckled, it's almost too much.

Remus kept fucking her fast, with two fingers now, as his tongue teases Fleur's clit. Fleur sucked in a sharp breath, thrusting her hips forward, her fingers digging into Remus's scalp.

"Fuck," she groaned again. "Remus..."

She came hard, the whole room spinning around her as she held Remus's face between her legs. She ground against Remus's mouth, riding out her orgasm, moaning softly. She caught her breath quickly and pulled Remus up, kissing him firmly, tasting herself on Remus's tongue.

“I need more,” she murmured between kisses. 

Remus kissed his way down her neck. “You need to know what a real wolf is like, don’t you?” His voice sent chills down her spine. If the way he just brought her to completion was any indication, she was more than eager. 

“Take me to your hotel room,” Fleur said, looking at him.

“Hold tight,” Remus said. 

The two of them Disapparated, not caring that she left her knickers on the bathroom floor. All that either of them cared about was getting naked and working out their frustration together.


End file.
